User talk:Drew1200
Besides making a better Logo, I think it is ready to go! :) Feel free to fix anything you need to. Oh, and the button color is #ffa626. I had fun doing it! :D ~Seaside Oh, BTW, I had to make several changes throughout all of the wikia.css, so when you move it over be sure you copy all the code. ~Seaside Want me to work on the logo? :P ~Seaside I'm going to make a few changes after school, so don't move it over just yet. :P ~Seaside All done! I tried to not make the Logo better than yours... sadly, I failed. :( :P Logo - Icon (needs to be converted to usable format) - ~Seaside Would it look good if all the wikia-buttons were blue, but the banner stayed orange? We can do that, and I think it would look cool. ~Seaside (I'm having trouble with my account) Oh, and I made the text in photoshop. ;) ~Seaside Don't worry, I'll take care of everything you need me to! :D Wait, what do you mean you can't stay on Wikia!? -Sherm :Gosh, I hope everything clears up... The LMBs Wiki would be a much emptier place without you around. :( -Sherm ::Eh, you're kinda right... The blue is too soft, the orange button is a bit out of place, and the Wikia logo is hard to see. I can fix. :P -Sherm ::::Nah, as I said on the LMBs wiki, I'm working on the navbar now. The Contribute and Share buttons are part of that, so I just haven't gotten to them yet. Right now they're skinned as imported from The Pineapple Project (my experimental skin on the Psych Wiki), but yes, they'll definitely be orange when I'm ready for it. :) -Sherm :::::'Tis okay, was my fault anyway. :P -Sherm Just so you know, the codes on your personal CSS page may conflict; I'm moving to MediaWiki! -Sherm Hey drew, can we upgrade to message walls and all that? ~Seaside link You should change that logo, Drewbie. You could throw some MBs that are new to Wikia off. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110420112327/legomessageboards/images/4/47/Tongue_Smiley.gif Hey Drew, whenever you move this over, the background color is "white", and the buttons color is "#27447B". ~Seaside Background color and page color should both get #FDFDFD, while page headers, buttons, and links should all get #305599. -Sherm :Nevermind, just tried #305599. As Seaside pointed out, it's too light. Use #27447B. -Sherm Hey Drew, we are still working on a few things, will you wait till after the weekend to move it over? Thanks! ~Seaside I disagree, we are ready now. MediaWiki:Wikia.css and MediaWiki:AjaxRC.js can simply be exported and imported. MediaWiki:Wikia.js needs to be copy-pasted. Over on the LMBWiki, the codes that start with $('.ns-4 and $('.ns-3 need to be removed. Then you should be clear! The color guidelines are posted above, and both workmark options have been uploaded here. -Sherm I say that we import the codes as is right away, and people can switch off between the partial Lia and the full Lia via the button, for a while. Eventually, we can hold a poll to see which one to keep for real; sound good? -Sherm Sounds good to me. One of you should make a blog telling users that there are 2 skins. Oh, and can you just move over the Wikia.js and Wikia.css? It would be easier if Lia was left here, as me and Sherman know the code. Thanks! :D ~Seaside To the pixel! Only MediaWiki:Wikia.css and MediaWiki:Wikia.js need to be imported at the moment. Everything else is imported through importScriptPage(); tags. As Seaside and I discussed, there will be a button on the footer toolbar that will allow users to alternate between partial and full Lia, partial being the default of course. After a bit, a vote should be held to see which version to keep. Sound like a plan? :D -Sherm Drew, the Favicon!!! :P ~Seaside It loads MediaWiki:Chat.css, User:/chat.css (both of which have since been supported by Wikia since the code was written), MediaWiki:Chat.js, and User:/chat.js. I put the code in for the personal JS, and it'd be nice to have on LMBW, I think... Looks good, and I'll take your word for it about the CSS/PHP. Although, if that's true, why is it detrimental that Obi and Klint need to learn it? I'm a bit confused about how things will fall into place, and also, I'm not sold on using the entire monobook layout. I could rearrange the elements through either using CSS (see the LUGUI project for chat on the LU Wiki) or through managing the HTML, which I'm not completely certain is even possible. So... What exactly are a person's capabilities with MediaWiki as site administrator, and what do I need to know before I step into this project? Thanks! Okay, so KLIN is the lying cow here. :P Thanks for explaining all of that, I really appreciate it. I'd love to help with the skin, and I'll work to the best of my ability. As for the account, I kind of just got a new computer this weekend and I'm still exploring everything. I'll make an account soon. Sorry. :P Oh, sorry. D: It wasn't anything epic, just something I threw together a month ago, and two songs I picked at the last moment. :P Will you give me buro rights here? I think I might want to start teaching some coding skills to a user or two here. No, I completely understand. :) Yes, if I could use your test wiki that would be great. Oh, and I've been wondering, what is an "adminmentor"? :An adminmentor is basically a glorified bureaucrat. They have abilities to grant more user rights such as bot, more easily maintain the site, and view info about the site that other admins can't. MsD (Talk) 01:54, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Haven't been on Wikia in a couple weeks because I recently got a life (:P) (but seriously I did :P), but what was "I don't even know" a reply to on my LMBW unblocking? And why was I unblocked? MsD (Talk) 22:31, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Check your Yahoo. :P 19:11, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I connected and uploaded the files successfully, but how do I get to it? Would you mind giving me sysop?